Nightmare Species
Intro Basically this all started in our Discord server and i thought i might as well create what we have put together as an idea for everyone. The whole Idea is based on the event on Halloween and so. About The Dream Quest is a "System" for the MH-verse to make it possible to hunt sureal creatures that by logic cannot exist. It is based on the Idea that the Ancient Civilisation have progressed in their technology so far that they have been able to create a machine called "The summoner" which was able to create a micro warped-reality dream universe into their own. Each time they created this so called Dream World into theirs it grew stronger and more fond of the real world making it easier to be established. For the reason as to why it was created there have been various reasons, most of all and perhaps the most logical would have been that Hunters would be able to train combat during their sleep and gain experience without risking their real bodies. As for researchers could continue their work during their sleep and take their progress from the Dream world to their own reality back. Researchers would create an overlay network in multiple Areas to connect separate Dream stations in order to see how much it would affect the real world. So by experimenting they realised they would also be able to create weapons and creatures in the Dream world to improve combat tactics and various other things. each time a User would activate the Dream World System the Dream World be summoned in a form of a Warped bubble within a restricted area (which why these dream Stations where in various abandoned areas of the world) to make sure if something went wrong it wouldn't affect the country they lived in. But despite all the security levels they had and precautious work and preparations they had no idea that they catapulted themselves into a world beyond of something they could ever control. Each time they activated the Dream bubbles the consciousness of a user would be connected to the Overlay network, giving in Data of their own such as knowledge, ideas, memories and also ... Fear, Nightmares and the such. At first the Ancients always cut off the Dreams in which they have been and deleted the bubble after usage and data transfer in order to prevent an "reality outbreak" from the dream world. By doing that the could prevent fiction to become reality. You could see it all this way, by creating room where everything is possible things get created, more and more and over and over. In the network these things would then gain a "form" depending on how much it has been used and acknowledged. resulting in that if enough people believe in something that has been created and been used it would manifest and gain a physical body in the Dream world. The stronger the believe in the so created thing the stronger its form it would be. It was a great way to simulate battles and create new weapons. The downside was tho, that people such as veteran hunters would also bring in memories from hunts which failed as also researches would bring in memories from times where they have been at war against Monsters and other creatures. Due to that also Fearsome creatures which didn't exist would come "alive" in the dream world and try to manifest. After the research has gained a lot of popularity and got some fixes on the nightmares which are being created over and over in the dream world, the system was set free to use for the current Guild during that time. But due to massive fear input and PTSD traumas way too many abominations have been created in just a short time making it impossible to render each Dream bubble that was created, thus the dream bubbles began to cluster and join together creating more and more dangerous creatures. The result of this was that the reality started to become more and more alive and was able to transfer from the Dream World into our current reality. In order to prevent this disaster, the Dream Systems had to be shut down and many people had to be killed in order to prevent their thinking, since as long as they believed a certain monster existed so would it stay in the dream world. By reducing the "minds" that believed of a certain monster would also lead to it's destruction. The whole program was soon then buried and labelled as a national failure. All Dream Station then have been sealed and claimed are restricted and forbidden areas as some remains of the shattered Dream world would still try to grabs onto our world. Some of the most notable "Nightmare Species" which have been seen were Undead Dalamadur, Hydra Khezu, Undead Kirin and also the Rotting Odogaron. Each Dream station had a name before and after their downfall. The only stations known now have been Sleeping Forest and Ancient Palace. Current About After a lot of time has passed hunters found an old lost building which seemed to have been here since the beginning of time. After a lot of exploration they have noticed the whole building was a gigantic mechanic thing which might have created something big. Lots of rooms have been cartographed and it seemed like an endless labyrinth that gave of an evil and vile atmosphere. After a while hunters began to see and hear things that didn't make sense. It didn't take long until the Guild heard of this and called hunters back and reclaimed that area as dangerous and forbidden, since the old legends told about a place where Nightmares would come true and that only a hero, a hunter without fear of death, could go to this place to fight off the Fear of the world. Sometime certain hunters would gain such a hero status and would be sent off to that place in order to fight the "World Fear" in order to bring back balance. None returned. Until a small group of hunters after several hundreds of years of trying finally made it back and told what really awaits there. They explained that it was a massive place where hunters go into "bed like chambers" and fall asleep. In their sleep they would wake up in other places (these places varied, sometimes it would be their hometown, sometimes the shattered reality would force another Dream Station Area or even it's own into their dream)and run around in almost endless worlds and labyrinths. While researching and gather materials that would appear out of nowhere a creature beyond imagination would "build" itself up infront of them. depending on how and with what they fought it it would take form into a certain creature and fight them in a final room where i would go all out and not hold back. Also, they mentioned that every time they used it the creations would get more and more aggressive and dangerous, as also smarter. Additionally these beings would create images onto themselves from things hunters feared the most. Due to that the hunters Called these mission "Dream Quests" and the being fought in there would be "Nightmare species" since they all origin from within that weird place.